Jayce
by BrianHoper
Summary: Todos hemos sufrido la tortura de ser odiados y rechazados porque otros han creado una imagen de nosotros que no coincide con nuestro proceder o idiosincrasia. Jayce es víctima de una falacia que le convierte en un alevoso conspirador de la relación amorosa de las mejores de Piltover. Ésta grave acusación le marca para toda la vida, pero pronto la solución se abrirá paso ante él...


**Sentí la necesidad de escribir éste one-shot después de haber leído incontables fics donde Jayce era un cabrón de campeonato o un ligón de chiste. No lo negaré: yo he odiado a Jayce y no puedo evitar seguir sintiendo odio hacia él de vez en cuando, pero éste OS es un homenaje a todos aquellos que fueron juzgados por su apariencia, por un chisme falso, por la historia que otros se han inventado para definirnos y que no se puede verificar hasta que se nos conoce de una forma personal. El humano es una especie cruel consigo mismo. A veces, por un error que cometimos en el pasado o por un malentendido, la gente nos aparta y nos odia. He visto casos en la que los afectados han tenido que abandonar el lugar en el que nacieron, el lugar en el que se criaron para empezar de cero en otro sitio por los prejuicios que otros deciden tener hacia nosotros. Podemos cambiar si alguna vez fuimos malos. Un chismorreo de viejas no nos convierte en monstruos. A veces se nos olvida que somos humanos y tropezamos. Ésto va tanto para los que odian a Jayce como para los que no. Una simple reflexión.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, excepto Elliot, pertenecen a Riot Games y no a mí. Gracias por traerlos a la vida.**

 **PD: Sigo pensando en cómo continuar mi fic "La vecina del 2ºB".**

 **PD2: Recordad que subí continuación al one-shot "La ley de la jungla", como muchos me pidieron.**

 **PD3: Intentaré traer a FF trabajos creativos sobre League of Legends, jugando con sus personajes y las distintas situaciones que puedan vivir juntos.**

 **PD4: Si alguien sabe traducir al inglés por favor, que se ponga en contacto conmigo. Me han pedido traducir algunas obras y no sé hacerlo ya que mi inglés, a la hora de escribir, es pésimo y aborrecible. Si alguien me traduce algún trabajo, que no se olvide que siempre constará en los créditos de mi obra como valioso cooperador. Gracias.**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura. Siempre vuestra: B.**

* * *

 _"No podrás conquistarla nunca, guaperas"_

 _"Cerdos como tú no merecen que los quieran"_

 _"¿Te crees que una cara bonita lo puede todo?"_

 _"Caitlyn será siempre de Vi, maldito chulo"_

Son los comentarios que el defensor del mañana escucha cabizbajo cada tarde cuando camina hacia el tren que le llevará de vuelta a casa.

Una vez en la estación, se sienta en uno de los bancos del andén, esperando el transporte. Las ocho y media era la hora de salida. Los transeúntes, casi todos invocadores y partidarios de la relación amorosa entre las piltovianas, lo miraban con desprecio. Como si él hubiera hecho daño a nadie.

De hecho, fue él quien dio el empujón a la vigilante y el valor que necesitaba para intentar comenzar una vida en pareja con su jefa, pero la prensa, ave rapaz depredadora, malversó las buenas intenciones del hombre y contó al público una falsa realidad muy distinta a la auténtica historia: Jayce intentaba presionar a Vi para que se alejase de Caitlyn en un ataque de celos.

Nunca fue verdad, y aunque la pelirrosa diera la cara por él en varias ruedas de prensa, las revistas de cotilleos seguían dando sus propias versiones, como que el inventor chantajeaba a Vi para que le defendiese ante el populacho.

Jayce estaba desesperado, pero era un hombre valiente y debía afrontar los reveses de la vida. Como hizo Vi antes de incorporarse al lado favorecedor de la ley.

Jayce había aprendido mucho de la vigilante, la apreciaba y se alegraba que una persona tan grande y única como ella fuera la merecedora del corazón de su buena amiga Caitlyn. Buena amiga, porque él nunca estuvo enamorado de ella, ni le atrajo físicamente, como decían por todos los rincones de Valoran. Lo único que les unía era una profunda y fuerte amistad reforzada con un sentimiento fraternal mutuo. No negaría que no mirase a la preciosa Sheriff de vez en cuando con otros ojos, pero nada serio. Guardaba las formas.

Miles de relatos se contaban por las redes sociales y páginas web relacionadas con la Liga, en la que se recreaban fabulosas historias de amor entre las mejores de Piltover... Y donde Jayce era el villano.

Él prefirió hacer oídos sordos al principio. "Sólo son cuentos destinados al ocio", pensaba el campeón, pero cuando las cosas pasaron de castaño a oscuro, cuando la gente comenzó a insultarle por la calle, a hacerle la vida imposible en la liga e incluso disminuyeron sus invocaciones, empezó a tomárselo más en serio.

Sufrió una grave depresión. Incluso aquellos a los que creía buenos amigos le dejaron de lado guiados por los chismes del populacho. Se quedó solo. Era cierto que Vi y Cait le visitaban, pero no siempre podían estar ahí. Eran mujeres muy ocupadas. Las patrullas, el papeleo, la Liga, su propia relación... Era raro que consiguieran sacar tiempo para el depresivo.

Se encerró en casa y no quería salir. Dejó de acudir a la Academia y a su taller. Lloraba desconsoladamente en su vacía mansión, solo. Si retrocedía unos años atrás, jamás se imaginaría que esto le sucedería. Tanto odio y repulsión repentina por algo que no había hecho. Que dos personas ajenas a él se amaran había causado que todo ser viviente le rechazara como a un apestado.

Ezreal y Taric, dos buenos amigos y bellísimas personas, se encargaron de mantener su casa limpia y de llevarle comida y antidepresivos. Si no fuera por ellos, estaba seguro de que hubiera muerto de inanición o, seguramente, se habría suicidado. Pero a partir de la tercera semana de auto aislamiento, cerró a cal y canto cualquier posible entrada a la morada, y nadie volvió a verlo en meses. Ni la Sheriff, ni Vi, ni Taric ni Ezreal.

Recurrir al minibar y al botiquín ayudaba bastante a que el tiempo pasara rápido. Simplemente tenía que cerrar las cortinas del salón, bajar las persianas, coger un par de tranquilizantes musculares y tomárselo con un vaso de whisky rebajado con agua para quedarse horas con la mirada perdida. Sin percibir el tiempo, ni el espacio, ni el dolor. Dejar de sentir. Las semanas pasaban rápido, aquel sistema funcionaba. No estaba alegre, ni triste. No sentía felicidad ni aflicción. Apenas notaba su existencia. Tan sencillo como estar sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar con el tocadiscos puesto, algún vinilo de María Callas dando su corazón y todo el aire de sus pulmones interpretando "Casta Diva", dejar que todo se fuera cuando el alcohol y los fármacos hacían su camino hacia su estómago. Su mente se aligeraba, un resplendor repentino y voces. Era todo tan armonioso y perfecto. La balanza dejó a cada uno en su lugar y por fin tenía término medio. El aire en la cara era tan agradable... De vez en cuando, sombras se interponían en su ausente campo de visión. Más luces blancas. El ruido tampoco le perturbaba, la soprano estallaba con su potente voz en sus oídos de una forma agradable y casi orgásmica. Sentía frío, ¿y qué más daba? Oh, María... Tu voz permanece entre nosotros, tu voz aunque te hayas ido... Serían imaginaciones suyas, pero ¿era un extraño hormigueo el que le recorría el cuerpo? No le agradaba en absoluto aquella sensación, ni la bruma en su mente. Y despertó. En la habitación de un hospital. Le quemaba el pecho, todo daba vueltas, veía una mancha rosa, pinceladas moradas, ojos azules helados taladrando su alma hasta hacerla explotar en miles de astillas. El cansancio le abrazó como un amante traicionero, su cuerpo endurecido y adormecido.

-Shock hipoglucémico...-Murmuró en cuanto sus cuerdas vocales se pusieron de acuerdo con su cerebro.

-Jayce, por Dios, qué susto nos has dado...-Aquella voz femenina no era la de María Callas, pero resultaba igual de apacible.

-¿En qué coño estabas pensando?-Vociferó otra voz de mujer, rompiendo con la calma.

Teniendo en cuenta su estado, relacionó los hechos con rapidez. Había mezclado alcohol con pastillas e hicieron reacción, causando el choque hipoglucémico. Lo único que quería era relajarse un poco, dejar de pensar. Lo único que tomaba era un par de calmantes con un chupito de Macallan de 64 años, un cuarto de whisky y tres de agua, pero la cantidad no importaba a la hora de la reacción. Llevaba casi una semana sin comer, había perdido masa muscular y aquello facilitó la reacción nefasta. Despertó en el hospital y pensó todavía más detenidamente. Suicidio. Seguramente pensaban que había sido un intento de suicidio, pero él quería vivir.

-No... Esto... Esto es un malentendido...-Su voz estaba perdida, se incorporó frotándose la cara.- Amigas, no os precipiteis... Sé en lo que pensais y puedo prometeros que no intentaba nada así, de verdad...

-Jayce...

-Sólo... Sólo quería evadirme un poco y no supe controlarme... Ahora que conozco los riesgos que entraña una práctica como ésta, me desharé de todo el alcohol y medicamentos que pueda poseer con esperanzas de no preocuparos más y para demostrar que no estoy pensando en inmolarme, ¿de acuerdo? Perdonadme si os he causado algún...

-¡Déjate de disculpas y mierdas, cabeza martillo!-Le interrumpió la pelirrosa al borde de una taquicardia.- ¡Como te suicides, te meto dos ostias que te traigo de vuelta a la vida para volverte a matar a palos! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Si te crees que nadie te aprecia te puedes ir a la mierda! ¡Eres un egoísta, maldito cabrón! ¡Piensa un poco en la gente que te quiere, porque la hay!

La vigilante de Piltover salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, gruñendo un audible "maldito gilipollas".

El inventor era consciente de que Vi había sufrido con aquel episodio. Bajo la capa de culpabilidad, la alegría de saber que alguien se preocupaba por él con todo su espíritu, y es que si había algo que caracterizase a la pelirrosa es que todo lo que sentía era desde el fondo de su corazón. Aquella admirable dedicación.

A las dos semanas de pruebas físicas y visitas obligatorias al psiquiatra le dejaron volver a casa. Le había costado convencer al profesional que no quería quitarse la vida, que deseaba continuar, que sólo fue un desafortunado traspié.

El accidente se mantuvo bajo secreto, la Sheriff amenazó a la prensa seriamente con penas de cárcel si volvían a mencionar a Jayce entre los artículos de sus páginas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La gente ya odiaba.

Y otra vez allí, en la inmensidad del desamparo.

Jayce tenía mucho amor que dar y lo único que recibía era odio irracional e injustificable. A su buzón llegaban cartas de todo tipo. Habían quienes lo apoyaban, pero muy pocas personas. A ellas se encargaba de responder con otra carta o llamarles por teléfono para agradecerles su amabilidad e invitarles a un café caliente en su casa... El problema se hallaba en la correspondencia por parte de desalmados amenazando su vida. Por cada carta de apoyo, recibía un centenar de amenazas e insultos. Decidió dejar de leer y quemar todo lo que llegase al buzón, porque incluso a veces le enviaban comida envenenada fingiendo ser aliados. La gente era así de vil.

Las pocas veces que lograba dormir, tenía pesadillas. Pesadillas muy graves, indescriptibles. Una muerte solitaria, triste. Habitaciones vacías. Cenas individuales... Anhelaba sentirse amado. Dudaba mucho que otra persona le llegase a amar de esa forma, y dudaba más de llegar a enamorarse con tanto repudio a su alrededor. Pero él sabía que había gente que, aunque no se enamorase, tenía amor. Amor fraternal. Amor que siente un padre hacia un hijo y viceversa. Así fue que, después de mucho tiempo meditándolo, decidió adoptar a un niño.

Tenía que ser un niño de la calle, un niño al que pudiera salvar de vivir una vida desmerecida como la suya. Ser su refugio, que el nuevo habitante de aquella vacía y enorme casa se sintiera seguro con él y, también, sentir la gratitud del pequeño. Eso le daría coraje para seguir luchando. Con sólo imaginar pequeños piececitos correteando por la mansión, a Jayce se le ponía la piel de gallina y una feliz sonrisa cruzaba su cara.

La adopción no fue fácil. Que todo el mundo te odie tiene sus inconvenientes, y entre ellos que nadie permita que "un monstruo como él posea a una inocente criaturita". Tuvo que intervenir la mismísima Sheriff en los trámites de adopción y aún con su influencia, llevó meses que se aceptara la petición y ésta se llevó a cabo con muy malas caras. Pero al final, mereció la pena. La multitud decía que el inventor había adoptado a una niña yordle por razones egoístas, entre ellas volverse a ganar el cariño del público. A Jayce ya no le importaba lo que las malas lenguas dijeran por ahí sobre él, ya no. Ahora, su mayor prioridad era...

-Papi, deberíamos ir a dormir. Has madrugado mucho para hacerme el desayuno...-Murmuró cansada una vocecita en la cocina, mientras Jayce fregaba los platos de la cena.

-¿Seguro, Elliot? ¿No quieres ver una película? He alquilado cuatro, así eliges la que más te guste.-Habló el hombre secándose las manos con un paño y mirando a la pequeña yordle.

De pelaje anaranjado y con cuatro primaveras, Elliot significaba el mundo de Jayce. No existía nada más en su vida, no más prensa malhechora, no más miradas furiosas. Sólo una preciosa bolita de pelo del color de las hojas marchitas y grandes orbes verde esmeralda. Era su hija y poco le importaban los lazos de sangre. Elliot llegó a casa con dos años. Era una marginada en su orfanato, como él en la sociedad. La ignoraban, la maltrataban, la insultaban, y apenas había vivido lo suficiente como para dar una razón para ser odiada salvo la de existir, y Jayce se sentía identificado. Lo primero que hizo al verla, castigada en un rincón de una de las habitaciones de aquella cárcel (¡no sabía caminar siquiera! ¡¿Cómo podían castigar a aquella inocente criaturita?!), fue saludarle y preguntarle qué había hecho para que la hicieran aquello. Su única respuesta fue un balbuceo infantiloide. Obvio, no sabía ni hablar. La tenía que sacar de allí a toda costa.

-Quiero que papi me lea un cuento en la cama y duerma conmigo porque es fuerte y asusta a los malos.

Valiente criatura, el amor de Jayce se le había ganado simplemente respirando.

El hombre sonrió y se agachó para cogerla en brazos y acariciar el suave pelaje de la cabeza de la niña.

-¿De verdad puedo dormir contigo?-Preguntó el inventor sinceramente.

-Necesito a papi para poder soñar cosas bonitas.

-Sé que ahora no eres consciente de lo que voy a decirte, pero eres tú quien asusta a los malos a los que temo.

Elliot miró confundida a su padre.

-Papá, ¿estás triste?-Preguntó con preocupación la pequeña entre los brazos de su querido padre.

-Claro que no. Tú no me dejas estar triste, ¿verdad?

La niña negó con la cabeza fervientemente, sonriendo.

-Claro que no, ratoncito.

-Pero te voy a dejar que escojas el cuento que más te guste para leerlo esta noche, por si acaso.-Contestó Elliot desconfiada.

Jayce, a pesar de lo que tenía que aguantar fuera de su casa, no podía ser más feliz.

...

-... Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Fin.

-Papá, ¿por qué eliges siempre el cuento de Caperucita Roja?

Jayce cerró el libro y lo colocó en la mesita de noche de la habitación de la niña, girándose en la cama para encararla y charlar.

-Porque me recuerda un poco a nosotros, a nuestra historia.-Respondió el hombre, apoyando su cabeza en la mano, echado sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu serías Caperucita, una niña buena y encantadora, y yo sería el cazador, un señor solitario que salva a Caperucita del lobo y ésta, a su vez, salva al cazador de su soledad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio acogedor, donde sólo tenían lugar las tranquilas respiraciones de padre e hija y las caricias de Jayce tras las orejas de la yordle.

-Papá...

-Dime, hija.

-¿Por qué la gente te odia? Quiero decir, ya sé que creen que intentaste que tía Vi y tía Cait no estuvieran juntas, pero tía Vi habló con los de la tele para decir que tú eres bueno, ¿por qué no la creyeron? ¿Por qué la gente no se molesta en conocerte?

Jayce sintió una punzada en el corazón ante las palabras de la pequeña.

-Elliot...-El inventor se atragantó intentando dar una respuesta lógica.- Elliot, las personas a veces necesitan odiar aunque se les demuestre que no hay razón para ello.

Elliot volvió a quedarse callada, asustando a Jayce.

-En el cole, los otros niños dicen que me trajiste a casa para que la gente te volviera a querer...

Aquel fue un duro golpe para Jayce. Antes de que pudiera elaborar una respuesta para evadir a la niña de aquella horrible idea, ésta le cortó:

-¡Pero yo no les creo! Yo sé que pudiste haber traído a cualquier otro niño a casa, pero me elegiste a mí. No me acuerdo de aquel día, pero recuerdo muchas cosas bonitas que has hecho por mí, y me quieres cada día, y juegas conmigo, y me peinas, y me llevas de paseo por donde la gente no pueda decirnos cosas feas, y me llevas a pescar, y hablas conmigo. Los mismos niños que se meten conmigo porque tú eres mi padre se quejan de que los suyos no los escuchan. Tú cada día me preguntas por el cole y otras cosas y siempre quiero estar contigo y leer cuentos. Creo que un señor que adopta a un niño para hacer creer a otros que es bueno no se molestaría en ser buen padre cuando nadie lo mira, cuando está en su casa. Por eso no les creo y por eso sé que me quieres y que cualquier otro niño del orfanato hubiera sido muy feliz si le hubieras adoptado en lugar de haberme adoptado a mí.

El inventor no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar delante de su hija. La abrazó con fuerza. Aquella pequeña tenía una visión cruda de la vida, pero sabía destacar los detalles más pequeños que la endulzaban. Elliot era consciente de que había sido adoptada, era consciente de que podría haber sido otro y no ella, y tenía la prueba de que Jayce era buena persona y que la quería, y era justo esa. Era una alegría, Elliot era una bendición en aquella casa. Decía, aunque no se diera cuenta, las cosas más sensatas. Palabras más conmovedoras que las que un adulto sería capaz de articular, y todo con aquella entrañable voz y ese brillo en los ojos.

-Yo te quiero tanto, hija... Eres mi única razón para vivir... Dios mío, te lo prometo, eres todo para mí...-Tosía el hombre entre lágrimas.

Elliot devolvía el abrazo con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños miembros le permitían.

-Tranquilo, papá. Siempre estaré contigo.


End file.
